This invention relates to dispensers for liquids or other fluid material and, particularly, to a dispenser which is readily adaptable for use as a syringe for vaginal douche, swab, or like applications.
It has become increasingly important to provide vaginal applicators which are economical to manufacture and which utilize inexpensive materials so that the applicators may be disposable, that is employed for a single use and then discarded. It also is important to provide a vaginal applicator which is inherently hygienic. To this end, such applicators have become increasingly popular which are manufactured and prefilled at a manufacturing plant under sanitary conditions, then sealed by integral molding until ready for use. The containers of such applicators can be prefilled with medicaments or simply with cleansing and rinsing solutions.
Some examples of such integrally molded and prefilled vaginal applicators presently on the market are those under the names of "Feminique".TM. of Ennis Laboratories, Edison, N.J. and "Massengill".TM. of Beecham Products, Pittsburgh, Pa. With these and other similar products presently on the market, a premeasured volume of liquid is emphasized. However, it is practically impossible to dispense the entire volume of liquid from the dispenser during normal use. Most such dispensers are collapsible, but the dispensers cannot be completely collapsed so as to dispense substantially the entire premeasured volume of liquid from the dispenser.
Attempts have been made in the dispenser art to provide a sort of twisting action to dispensers in order to discharge fluid material therefrom. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,779 to C. Parker et al., dated Nov. 15, 1955, shows a flexible container and dispenser in which a so called "twist" will be produced in the container to reduce the volume thereof. However, the container specifically is provided with a relatively rigid base portion on which the container may rest and upon which it will stand erect. Again, as with commercially available vaginal applications, it is practically impossible to dispense substantially the entire volume of material from the dispenser. This is particularly problematic when a premeasured volume of liquid is desirable. U.S. Pat. No. 2,661,422 to J. L. Jones, dated Nov. 4, 1952, shows vaginal applicators which have various constructions, including accordion or twisting liners within rigid outer tubes. Such applicators are too complicated, involve multiple components, and are not readily applicable for prefilled, disposable dispensers.
The present invention is designed to provide a new and improved dispenser for liquid or other fluid materials, which is readily applicable for use as a syringe for vaginal douche, swab, or like applications, and which solves the problems outlined above.